reticent
by ambivia
Summary: Spouting love confessions is not the only thing Gray Surge can do with his mouth. —edo!gruvia, nsfw. for Deysi.


**dedication—** i think we've established that i'm very weak to writing requests from friends, and momo has been crying about the lack of edo!gruvia smut for too long. even though this doesn't even count. look at this mess. nothing happens. look at it, it's foreplay to foreplay for _crying out loud_ —

 **notes—** in marcy's words:  
 _you: and with this, i am done writing edo!gruvia  
_ _you: gotta write that edo!gruiva smut gettin' their grOOVE ON mhmmHMM_

* * *

 **reticent**

;;

 _stars in your soul, i'm flying_  
 _palms rise to the universe—_

.

.

"Mmmh, G-Gray, stop— _aah!_ " Juvia cuts off, whispered words melting into a low whine sounding at the back of her throat. She bucks forward, biting her lips against a quiet moan as he presses the very tip of his tongue against her, tracing her nether lips through the soaked fabric. She can feel it, feel it so vividly it's like her blood is burning under the skin; the wet press of the muscle, his hot breath, and— " _Gray!_ " she gasps out, spread legs tensing, as Gray actually kisses her through her panties, slow and controlled and absolutely filthy.

When his tongue skates over her clit, ever so gently dragging against her, Juvia loses focus, and her mouth falls open in an unfiltered groan of pleasure.

 _Oh my God, tell me I didn't just do that,_ she thinks desperately. Pushing him away and squeezing her shaking thighs together, Juvia tries to glare at the boy currently kneeling by the bed and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His grin is hard to miss.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" she hisses. But when they make eye contact, her throat gets even drier and she has to force herself to focus on him and not the hypersensitive throbbing between her legs. "What the _hell_."

Gray Surge is clumsy to a fault. He wears his heart on his sleeve and knocks it on wood like its second nature; holding back just isn't in his vocabulary. With him, it's all or nothing — and Juvia was a fool for letting herself forget it.

"I believe," he says like he's talking about the damn weather, "I was about to eat you out, Juvia-chan."

Then he smiles at her. He _smiles_ at her.

She raises a shaking hand to cover her red face. "You're fucking shameless."

He preens at the words, takes them like a compliment and wears them like a medal.

His hands are suddenly on her inner thighs, gently prying her legs apart, and she scrambles to stop him. "Wait—!"

"No." He leans forward and all Juvia can do is tremble at the look he's giving her, full of intent, no joking around for whatsoever. "Can't I?" he asks, eyes not questioning at all; they say, _I have plans for you._ They promise, _I'm going to take my time and you're going to love me for it._

"I—" Her panting is embarrassingly loud, her fingers visibly shaking, flushed from collar to ear; she shivers, can't hold back a soft yelp, when he gently blows against her panties, because the fabric is wet against her burning skin, soaked in his saliva and her, just _her_ , and it's _his damn fault_ —

Gray's teeth find purchase on the soft flesh of her inner thigh, pearly whites pressing gently into her skin, and Juvia can't help it, she can't help it, _it's too fucking much_. She flops back on the bed, covers her face with her hands. Trembling legs spread for him and hook around his shoulders and she gives up, she surrenders, her insides are on _fire_ for this stupid boy and his ridiculous hidden talents.

"J-Just," she stutters out, "hurry up, idiot."

His fingers hook into the top band of her panties teasingly. The indent of his smile is on her skin, gently bitten, and lovingly soothed with his tongue. "Of course, Juvia-chan."

Her stomach tenses at the words, a whole new wave of pleasure and she feels herself leaking, it's humiliating, it's too much— it's _not fucking enough_. She tries to mask the whine behind clenched teeth and fails miserably. He's driving her _crazy_.

"Don't worry," he whispers lovingly, slowly slowly slowly inching the underwear down.

A soft kiss against her hipbone, a promise. Juvia shudders at the butterfly whisper of Gray's lips smiling against her skin.

"I'll be thorough."

* * *

.

.

 **further notes—** this is my first time writing explicit nsfw wow, uh. i don't usually do this but i'm asking you now, friend; for the sake of my dignity, please review and tell me that it takes practice to be good at something and i will get better in the future and you forgive me for publishing shitty tinysmuts. please. i am insecure and needy and require affection to survive, _please come forth in my hour of need—_


End file.
